The instant invention relates to the use of a mixture of conpounds of specific ranges of proportions in augmenting, enhancing or imparting leather aromas to consumable materials or in consumable materials.
In the perfumery art, there is considerable need for substituents having natural leathery type aroma nuances.
A limited number of materials which give rise to such a property are available from natural sources, e.g., leather extraction as indicated by Arctander (I) "Perfume and Flavor Materials of Natural Origin", (1960) at column 350.
Furthermore, Arctander (II) "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals), Volume I (1969) at monograph 1328, discloses ortho-ethyl phenol having the structure: ##STR11## Arctander (II) further indicates that this ortho-ethyl phenol "could find some use in the temporarily modern "leather"-like fragrance types . . . and in various basis requiring . . . leather-like notes. The material carriers with it the usual disadvantages of a phenol: Tendency to discolor in daylight and sensitivity to iron, alkali and air . . . ". At monograph 573, Arctander discloses carvacrol (2-methyl-5-isopropyl phenol) having the structure: ##STR12## as having use in perfumes for its herbaceous odor and spicy undertone. Arctander states, with regard to carvacrol:
"Used in perfume compositions mainly in industrial fragrances, certain types of heavy-duty household fragrances, soap perfumes, etc. It has good power, and is fairly stable in ordinary soaps, in spite of its hydroxyl-group (phenol radicle)." PA1 "A": At least one substance having the structure: ##STR13## in an amount of from about 1% up to about 5% wherein R.sub.9 represents C.sub.9 -C.sub.11 straight-chain alkyl and wherein R.sub.10 represents methyl and X is a moiety selected from the group consisting of: ##STR14## "B": At least one compound having the structure: ##STR15## in an amount of from about 3 up to about 7% wherein each of R.sub.12 -R.sub.15 represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl with the proviso that at least two of R.sub.12 -R.sub.15 represents hydrogen; PA1 "C": At least one compound having the structure: ##STR16## in an amount of from about 2% up to about 6% wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 each represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl with the proviso that one, two or three of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 "D": Optionally, at least one compound having the structure: ##STR17## in an amount of from 0% up to about 1.2% wherein R.sub.6 represents hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.11 represents hydrogen or methyl with the proviso that at least one of R.sub.6 or R.sub.11 is hydrogen; PA1 "E": At least one compound defined according to the structure: ##STR18## in an amount of from about 30% up to about 70% wherein R.sub.7 represents C.sub.11, C.sub.13, or C.sub.15 straight-chain alkyl and R.sub.8 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; PA1 "F": At least one compound having the structure: ##STR19## in an amount of from about 20% up to about 60% wherein n represents an integer of from 8 up to 28; PA1 "G": Optionally, the compound having the structure: ##STR20## in an amont of from 0 up to about 6%; and "H": Optionally, the compound having the structure: ##STR21## in an amount of from 0 up to about 6% with the requirement that; ##STR22## equal 100% in augmenting, enhancing or imparting natural leathery aromas to consumable materials.
Nothing in the prior art, however, shows the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the mixture: